


Just one seat away

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Taxis, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Buck has a crush on the hot Uber driver driving him home from a night out. He finds any excuse to see him again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Just one seat away

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189533569061

#  **_Just one seat away_ **

“Maddie what do I do?” Buck was panicking as he got into bed. He was only a little buzzed.

“Well we’ve decided if you pursue him now it’d be too stalker like but you do want to see him again.” Maddie clarified.

“Do I just hope i bump into him somewhere else or ask him for his number straight forward next time I happen to get him?”

“Well unless you’re gonna leave a third grade note I don’t see another option Buck” Maddie laughed.

-

* * *

So that’s why a week and a half later buck was quietly freaking out in the back seat.

He might not be into guys or just not into him.

He could be with someone already.

“Are you okay back there? Not too cold right?”

“No. You’re fine. I mean, I’m fine. The temperature is good. Thanks.” Really?

Buck wanted to hit himself but by sitting across from the man, who the app told him was Eddie, he’d surely be seen even in his peripheral vision.

So he rummaged through his wallet to find a recipient and- shit!

“Do you have a pen i can use? I need to write a note before I forget something important.” He hoped he wasn’t too red. Could he blame his drinking. Maybe.

“Sure thing dude. There should be one in the center console here.” He mentioned with his head while still paying attention to the road.

“Thanks.”

Buck unbuckled himself to reach for it as the next stop light.

But as he did so the guy turned. He got a good look at his face and froze for a second feeling suddenly like he was caught doing something wrong.

Buck slowly took the pen and sat down.

“So. Had a good night sir?” He tries to make small talk to easy the tension suddenly there.

“Could be better. You don’t have to call me sir. Everyone calls me Buck.”

“Alright buck.” And he was back to paying attention to the road.

He quickly wrote his number on the recipient along with his name.

They were at buck’s stop soon after.

“Uh. Thanks again, have a good night.” Buck said taking out some bills.

“Same to you buck.” He nodded. “Uh, the app includes tip now. I’m pretty sure” Eddie said warning him.

“Oh, yeah? Well I’m sure you driver’s aren’t paid enough for dealing with getting us drunk people home safe so.”

The recipient was sandwiched between the bills as Eddie took it and pocketed it.

With that Eddie saw buck get out and wave before starting towards his place.

Once buck was inside he could finally breathe.

He’d called Maddie as she was probably getting off work now if he remembered right.

“Hello. Everything good buck?”

“I did it.” He said triumphantly.

“You asked him out?”

“Sorta. The balls in his court now. ”

“Please don’t tell me-”

“I left a not-” it was at that moment that he thought back to handing it over. “He was wearing a ring.”

“Okay? Like normal jewelry. Guys have class rings buck.”

“No. A wedding ring… fuck! he’s married!? I just hit on a guy by leaving my number in his pocket or wallet.”

“Buck calm down.”

“What if I ruin his marriage on accident because of my number? What if he’s got kids? I can’t be the cause of a broken home Mads!”

“Buck! Breathe! Just stop talking and breathe, please. It’s gonna be okay. It’s not your fault. He just won’t call and throw it away. He won’t lose his hypothetical wife and children because of you”

Buck’s phone got a text from an unknown number just then.

’ hi buck this is Eddie. I just found your number. I’m not really looking for a date right now but if you’re up for a coffee though maybe we could talk.’

What the fuck was happening?!

“Maddie he just texted me. He said he wants to have a coffee but not as a date.”

“Wait what? He actually replied to your note. Are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know. Do you think I should? What if it’s his wife and this is like some trap to catch him cheating and we haven’t even done anything.”

“Then you either make a new guy friend or you explain to his wife you didn’t know and say he’s probably not interested anyways then you leave.”

“I’m texting you my GPS in case she tries something.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you. Good night buck. Please relax. It’s gonna be okay.” Maddie hung up.

Buck couldn’t blame her. He was drunk, it was late, she was tired, and a part of him was curious of what would happen.

-

* * *

They were supposed to meet up at a cheap coffee place a little ways from buck’s but that was fine by him.

The supposed Eddie had said that while the coffee was cheap it wasn’t too bad compared to other places.

“It’s okay buck. You’re in a public place. It’s not a murderous wife trying to kill you. Stop talking to yourself.” He muttered in his booth.

How he’d managed to get their first was a mystery if the place was closer for Eddie’s convenience.

Buck heard as the door opened again this time it was a woman with a long sundress.

He was paying too much attention to her to notice the person walking towards him from the corner of his eye.

“How did you beat me here?” Eddie asked as he sat down with his own drink.

“I left a little earlier for traffic that didn’t happen”

“That’s a miracle. Wish I had your luck.”

“Nice seeing you again.”

Buck looked down. If Eddie asked he’d say he was eyeing his coffee choice not looking at where his ring was missing.

“So what do you do?”

“Firefighter.”

“Sounds interesting how is that?”

“Like nothing else. People usually run out of buildings, we go in and make sure people got out or put out the flames. But that’s not all though.”

“Sounds fulfilling to you” Eddie smiled.

“I’m still new around here so I might look into that. I served as a field medic”

“So how are y'all liking the move?”

It sounded so forced to buck’s own ears.

“Well it’s just me and my son. We manage. Wait I didn’t say-”

“Sorry. I saw your ring. Figured you were married”

“I’m not.” At buck’s confused face he continued. “We’re kinda separated. The ring keeps some people away so it helps.”

“Oh. Yeah. That’s smart. What’s his name?

"Christopher.” Eddie showed him picture.

“He’s cute. Looks real happy.”

“So what do you do around here for fun with a kid?”

“Hmm. I could think of a few suggestions”

-

* * *

Buck would never regret slipping Eddie his number. They’d known each other for a few years now.

He did however regret telling Maddie everything though.

Especially one night she got blitzed on wine.

“Did he ever tell you about your first date?”

“At the Chinese place?”

“No the coffee shop. Eddie!”

Buck was taking a leak before getting more shots.

“That wasn’t a date.”

“Anyways he thought you were still married. Buck didn’t want to stalk you.”

“I think I got that Maddie”

“He worried he was gonna ruin your marriage.”

Chimney looked both intrigued and cautious frantically looking for buck.

“The ship kind of sailed on that one.” Eddie reassured her.

“He didn’t wanna hurt you and Chris and Shannon. He thought you’d break up because of him and worried it’d hurt Chris. He didn’t even know about you yet but he felt so guilty. Almost had a panic attack. Don’t tell him I said anything.” With that Maddie was looking at her brother.

“Umm. I didn’t get you a shot mads. After this lets all go home.” Buck said eyeing Eddie.

“Yeah. I think that’d be a good idea.” Chimney said offering buck his. “You two be careful. Tell us when you get home.”

The drive home was quiet.

“Did I do something?” Buck asked as Eddie drove.

“Yes. No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You thought I was gonna cheat on Shannon when we first met.” It wasn’t a question.

“She told you! I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have tried to sleep with you if you two were still together Eddie.”

“Why did you come that day then?”

“I don’t know. I thought maybe there was a small chance the ring was fake or at least we might make good friends. But then you told me and I.”

Eddie was silent in the driveway as buck tried to continue.

“I thought maybe something like what we have now could happen later on down the line. And we did. But even if we didn’t get together i still liked you, I still liked Christopher, I’d want to be a part of your life however I could be.”

Buck looked at the house where Carla had no doubt already put Christopher to bed.

“I’m glad you took that risk. We’ve come a long way since then.”

“It’s only a one seat difference Eddie.” Buck said smiling back into Eddie’s eyes.

Eddie laughed before pulling buck over.

“That’s good. It’s a lot harder to kiss someone in the back seat anyways.”

Buck couldn’t disagree. Not that he would.

They came in to a knowing look from Carla.

“I hope you have fun cleaning your truck. Good night Eddie. Night buckaroo. Your angel’s out like a light.”

“We didn’t.” Buck tried to correct her.

Sure they’d been close to it but car sex was illegal, unfair to Carla, and uncomfortable.

They got undressed and went to lay down.

Eddie handed buck over a piece of paper in the dim light.

“You kept it?”

“Had to find it once when I lost it but yeah. Who buys only an energy drink and gas?”

“I’ll admit I didn’t always make the best decisions but it was fuel for my ride and fuel for me.”

“We’ll it’s a snapshot of the you I met. Let’s go to sleep. You’re gonna need all the rest you can get for the hangover you’ll be fighting off.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“It’s okay. You’ve got us. You’ll live”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Buck turned over to kiss Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189543312188/just-one-seat-away-maddie-what-do-i-do-buck-was


End file.
